Electric shavers of the type initially referred to are known for example from the U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,105. This document discloses an electric dry shaver having a handle and a shaving head pivotably connected to that handle. The shaving head comprises a shaving element of the rotary type and its driving motor. The handle is adapted to carry the batteries and comprises a pair of arms extending from the handle to bear the rockable shaving head. Between the shaving head and the arms clicking means are provided to lock the head at predetermined rocked angles. Due to those clicking means the shaving head itself is never completely freely pivotable relative to the handle.
An electric shaver which comprises a shaving head being freely pivotable connected to the housing of the shaver is known from the U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,179. The advantage of such an electric shaver is that the shaving head is able to adapt perfectly to the contour of the skin to be shaved. However, sometimes, for example when shaving under the nose, there is a need to fix the shaving head relative to the housing at least temporarily.